Naruto Twilight God
by Juubi King of Gods
Summary: Thousands of have pasted since Naruto had become the 2nd Sage of the Six Paths, become the 2nd Jinchuriki of the Juubi and brought peace to his world. Naruto having no connections left and being bored decides to leave his dimension and go to a random one
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto

Summary: Thousands of have pasted since Naruto had become the 2nd Sage of the Six Paths, become the 2nd Jinchuriki of the Juubi, and brought peace to his world. After defeating the major threat of the world, the world starts falling in the peace full times. Naruto having no connections left and being bored decides to leave his dimension and go to a random one, but the question is which one. Read and find out.

"Talking"

'_Thinking/mental communication'_

"**Demon/ summons/Hollows talking"**

'_**Demon/ summons/Hollows thinking'**_

"Jutsu"

**Hope everyone likes the story. ****Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the **__**Chimera**__** of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto,**__** 10 masked hollow, Naruto emperor Demon, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space****.**

It has been over 3 three thousand since Naruto became immortal. He gained this power after he stole it from Madara Uchiha, after he had beaten him in combat.

You see with the training he got from the pervert sensei, to gain sage mode so he could fight the Akatsuki. Having nature chakra running through his chakra coils released his sage chakra from his body, which he got from being a descendant of the Senju clan. After getting more training Naruto went to fight the Akatsuki, who found him first in the two forms of Itachi and Kisame.

Naruto fought Kisame one on one and thought he knocked him out and was about to fight Itachi, when he woke up and fused with Samehada. Naruto had to fight with his sage and Kyuubi chakra, since he only had half the amount of sage chakra he used Kyuubi's chakra to make up for the little amount. Unfortunately for Kisame Samehada liked the taste of the Naruto's hybrid chakra and betrayed Kisame.

He then was killed by Naruto, who took the hilt of what remanded of Samehada. Samehada's hilt absorbed Naruto hybrid chakra and grew back to its original but the blade was black, the hilt was silver/gray, and had red tape that seemed to grow at will at the end of the hilt.

Naruto then fought Itachi using the new Samehada. The new Samehada had a new ability which allowed him to fire any jutsu he knew with out seals. Naruto won the fight with Itachi, who asked him to absorb his sage chakra that he got from being an Uchiha. Naruto did by using Samehada to absorb and transfer the chakra to him. What Naruto didn't realize is that he absorbed some of his DNA threw his cuts.

He remembered how he got the Juubi like it was yesterday.

**Flash back (from Namikaze09)**

_The Kage's and the elemental nations lost the fight against Madara and now he was performing the ritual to seal the final bijuu, Kyuubi into the seal and revive the Juubi so he could become its host and rule the world._

_Nine ethereal dragons came out of the Demon Statue __Gedo Mazo__, and head for the unconscious form of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. When they wrap around the blonde's body, they form into an orb and Naruto floats into the air. Madara smirks behind his mask "Soon I shall have the power of the Juubi and the world will be mine." Madara says. "In the end you have failed. Now the world belongs to the Uchiha clan like it should have in the beginning."_

_He started the process and the Demon statue started to act up and tremble. The chakra coming out of the dragon turned white and started to reverse itself, shocking Madara. "WH-what's going on here?" _

_Madara narrowed his Sharingan eye at the blonde and noticed a smirk was on his face. He then saw Naruto mouth a word with his lips and Madara's eyes widen in horror when he realized what he says. __'Fool'. __"_

_"Fool! He's placed a powerful fuinjutsu on himself that'll reverse the effects of the sealing! I must" He started to say until the reversal in the chakra started to move faster and faster until a black vortex appeared on the seal on his stomach. That was when the chakra of the other tailed eight beasts started to get sucked into the vortex._

_Madara saw this and the same thing was happening to him. Naruto start to chuckle and then laugh as this was happening. "Damn you… DAMN YOU MINATO NAMIKAZE AND YOUR FAMILY! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS! I AM IMMORTAL! I'M AN UCHIHA! I AM A GOOOOOD!" He screams out as he was sucked into the vortex while the multicolored chakra continued to enter the vortex that was on Naruto's stomach._

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

_He opened his eyes to the familiar blood red walls, but inside the cage was a rather house surrounded by grass and wild flowers. It wasn't overly big like that of a mansion, but it had two stories and had a lot of room. He looked around noticed the lake, river, and waterfall behind the house, and foxes running around yipping. He smiled and shook his head at this._

_"Hitomi-chan?" he called, waiting for the redhead to walk out of the red house. The door soon opened and the sight made his eyes go wide._

_A woman with blood red hair walked out of the house with no shoes on, leaving her feet out for the world to see. Her toenails were painted blood red and they wriggled as they walked through the green grass._

_His eyes traveled around her body and he looks at her sleek and smooth legs that crawled up her body and hid themselves away under a mini-skirt. Her skirt was a red orange color and it went up to her curvy waist._

_Her black shirt had a red nine-tailed fox on it and it fit her hourglass figure perfectly and it showed off her bust, which was a nice size but not too big. Her arms swung at her sides as she walked, the nails painted black and red as she sauntered over to him._

_He can clearly see the muscles which was lean and increased to her feminine appearance. His eyes traveled from her torso to her slender and pale neck and ivory skin that was light and soft, it would make you want to kiss it._

_As she approached the blonde, he looked into her ruby red slitted eyes and his expression went from happiness to sadness and sorrow. "Hitomi-chan I" He says and she puts her finger on his lips to silence him. __**"I know Naruto-kun but it is the only way. I'm sorry if there was another way I would've found it but sadly… I'll end up being one with the other bijuu also and you will be the New **__**Jinchuriki of the**__** Juubi in a way because you'll have its power. You've also gained both Madara's Sharingan as well as his abilities when you absorbed his souls into yours. You also have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the DNA of the Uchiha clan is now apart of you. Once we are fused, the other eight and then me, I'll be no more, and one with the Juubi." **__she says and looks down at the ground and notices droplets falling on the ground._

_She looks up and sees Naruto's shoulders shaking and tears were falling from his hurt her that this has happened to him but it had to be done other wise the world would've ended under the rule of Madara and his kin._

**End of flashback**

Naruto gained Madara immortality, his Sharingan, and his sage chakra. After that three of the five great hidden villages made a contract of friendship called the celestial path. It was like that for about 400 years until Kumogakure joined the contract. About 600 years later Iwagakure joined the contract. After that every 100 to 500 years another village or nation joined the contract.

During those times Naruto trained his butt off to learn every jutsu and to keep the world in peace.

Today was the day that the world would have peace. The last nation, the nation of rice, would join the group.

Naruto was he to watch the world become one, before he leaves this world. You see Naruto with the help of the Juubi, who likes him, invented a time-dimension jutsu to let him leave this world and have some fun in another.

Later

Tears fell from his face as he was about to leave his home to move to another. He then slowly gets up and opens his eyes.

They were now red and (can not describe it go to my profile and see Ubuntu-Mangekyou). Naruto walks over to a small pond of water and looks down at it to see his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He then looks at it for a while and smirks. "Well Madara-teme I guess I have to thank you for these eyes."

Naruto finds himself standing on the hill top while looking at the destroyed and ruined environment and sighs. "**Kamui.**" He says. The sky turns into ripples and a human sized vortex appears in front of him. He then jumps into it and the vortex disappears.

**Hope everyone likes the story. Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the Chimera of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto, 10 masked hollow, Naruto last man in the world, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space**

**Also review.**


	2. Notice

To every body that read these stories.

Sorry I had to change accounts because my bother change the password and forgot it. So I had to make a new account and repost all my stories ok.

On another note I will not be able to update any of my stories until the end of summer. I am leave for vacation and will note be able to write at all because one of my family members that I am staying with does not like this website even though I love it.

So until 2 months

Bye


End file.
